


Does time really help?

by kiyoomisimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoomisimp/pseuds/kiyoomisimp
Summary: You and Suna had long broken up, due to an… incident. It wasn’t easy for you honesty but you eventually moved on with the help of your friends. But now, four years after that fateful day of the breakup, you meet Suna again. He’s distant, at first, but he grows to welcome you back in his life. Will you earn the trust back that you never deserved to lose in the first place- or will you learn to love another?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Highschool reunion

Deep breaths Y/n  
You fidgeted with your fingers. The train was almost in Hyogo.  
You hadn’t originally planned on going to your high school reunion, but your close friend Rina insisted it was a good idea. To be honest, you were nervous. Not because anything scary awaited you,  
But because it meant you might see him again.  
Suna Rintarou, former middle blocker on the Inarizaki team. Better known to you as the guy who dumped you in your second year of college because of some misinformation.  
You took in a deep breath as the train slowed and you exited quickly.  
You had planned on staying with your parents but apparently they were out of town, which meant there was only one other place you could stay (besides a motel, but you hated those.)  
You stood in front of the large house contemplating whether to knock or ring the doorbell. You finally decided on knocking, but as you were about to do so the door shot open with a confused, but happy, looking twin standing there.  
“Y/n?” The silver haired man called out earning the attention of his mom.  
“Oh Y/n’s here? Move aside Osamu.” She pushed her son out the way causing him to fall over.  
“Ma!”  
“Come in, come in.” She ushered for you to come inside. You did as she wanted and let out a small laugh at Osamu, who had not moved from his previous spot.  
“So are ya gonna stay like that?” You laughed causing him to huff in response.  
“Maybe…” You held out a hand for him and he graciously accepted it standing up.  
“It’s nice to see ya again ‘samu.” He smiled at you and ruffled your hair.  
“Nice to see ya too n/n.”  
You smiled at the use of your nickname and walked over to the kitchen to converse with Mrs. Miya.  
You had known the Miya’s pretty much all of your life.  
They were basically your second family. You were the same age as the twins and you three had done everything together. While you did distance yourself from them when you started dating Suna (unintentionally of course), they were still there for you during the breakup.  
“So are ya here for the reunion?” Osamu asked you.  
“Yeah.” You nodded in response. “Actually I was considering not coming....” Osamu sighed.  
“He probably won’t be there y’know? I mean think about it, ‘tsumu is a professional volleyball player too, ‘n he never has time for these things anymore.” You shook your head at his response.  
“But ‘tsumu said that he was coming.”  
“Oh…” There was an eerie silence until Osamu finally added, “That lyin’ bastard-”  
“Osamu, language!”  
“Sorry ma!” You let out a small laugh at the scene causing Osamu’s gaze to soften.

“N/n!!” You turned, coming face to face with the blond setter of the Msby Jackals and smiled.  
“Hey ‘tsumu!” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Osamu, who rolled his eyes in response. The walk to the school made you feel somewhat nostalgic.  
The bickering between the twins, the scenery. You felt at home.  
You let out a small laugh causing the twins to drop their conversation.  
“What?” Osamu looked at you.  
“It’s just that…” you looked at him. “This reminds me a lot of high school, it’s… nice.” You gave a closed eye smile and Osamu turned away, attempting to hide his blushing face.  
It didn’t go unnoticed by Atsumu though.  
With a smug look on his face Atsumu wrapped his arm around Osamu pulling him closer to you.  
“That’s good ta hear N/n, right ‘samu?” Osamu, who was struggling to get out of his grasp, let out a grunt of agreement.  
After a few more minutes of walking, you all reached the school gates. You wriggled out of Atsumu’s grasp, and took a nervous breath. You turned to Osamu who grabbed your hand and squeezed it in reassurance.  
“ ‘s gonna be okay.”  
“Yeah N/n we’re here for ya!” You smiled at the two men in thanks, and started walking towards the gym entrance.  
“Hey ‘samu?”  
“Yeah ‘tsumu?”  
“Treat her better than Suna did.” Atsumu started walking to catch up with you leaving Osamu a confused mess.

“Kita-senpai!” you called out to your former volleyball team captain who smiled at you in response.  
“Hello L/n, and please. Drop the honorifics, Kita is just fine.”  
“Okay, Kita.” You smiled at him and felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned around to see Aran, and his fiancee (aka one of your best friends) Yui.  
“Hi you guys, how's the almost married life treating ya?”  
“It’s pretty great, Ojiro over here is really sweet.” You let out a small chuckle at your friends gushing.  
“As expected, you're a hopeless romantic Yui.”  
“What?! I didn’t even say anything!” Your friend protested, trying to distract attention from her pink tinted face.  
“Yeah, but I can just kinda tell.”  
“Wha- Ojiro back me up here!” Aran just laughed at his flustered girlfriend.  
“She does have a point..”  
“Ojiro!” she whined, but quickly turned to you. “Whatever, but what about you? You must have some sort of love life.” You sighed.  
In all honesty, you and Suna’s break up hurt you so bad that you hadn’t even considered dating again.  
“No… there isn’t anyone.”  
“Wait really? I always thought…” Aran looked over at Osamu who was currently helping his brother fend off from his old fan girls. “Nevermind…”  
You got a little confused, but you shrugged it off.  
“Hey N/n! Can ya help me out here?!” Osamu yelled at you while trying to keep a girl away from Atsumu, who was cowering behind him. You laughed at the sight and turned back to the third years.  
“Excuse me for a second. Oi ‘samu I’m coming!”  
As you ran over to the twins to help the third years quietly discussed amongst themselves.  
“So he hasn’t asked her out yet?”  
“He’s liked her since before she even started dating Suna.”  
“What about me?”


	2. Confession?

“What about me?”  
The third years turned to face the brown haired middle blocker.  
“Oh hi Suna.” Aran said while turning to face him. “We were just wondering if you were coming.” His fellow third years nodded and murmured agreements.  
“Uh, right.” Suna responded. His gaze traveled over to where the Miya twins were and his eyes fell upon you. He internally scoffed and looked away. “So what do people do at these ‘high school reunion’ things?”  
“I believe that it’s to reconnect with your peers from senior high.” Kita spoke up causing the others to nod in agreement.  
“Hey guys.” Atsumu said while walking up to the group, Osamu and you following behind him.  
You internally noted that the group was larger and you finally noticed.  
Suna was standing in the midst of them staring right at you.  
Panicked, you looked towards Osamu who was looking at you with a sorrowful expression.  
The two of you exchanged a silent conversation with your eyes, and reluctantly turned back to the group.  
“Hi everyone.” Osamu spoke first.  
“Hi again.” You forced a smile on your face and gave a small wave. Everyone knew that you had already reacquainted yourself with the group, but they didn’t want you to have to greet Suna individually. After a moment of awkward silence, Yui cleared her throat and smiled.  
“So Suna, we haven’t heard from you in a while. How are you?” You could tell that her happy demeanour was a bit forced, but you didn’t point it out. Suna seemed to notice it too.  
He shrugged, “I’m doing fine.” He left it at that. It seemed like he was about to speak again, but his phone started ringing. When he checked the caller ID he grimaced slightly.  
“Hello?” He muttered into the phone, walking away from the group.  
You tried your hardest not to keep your focus on him, but you couldn’t.  
He was a bit taller than the last time you had seen him, if that was possible, and to you he looked less like himself.  
You let out the breath you had been holding in earning a glance from Osamu.  
He grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers, giving you a small squeeze of reassurance.  
“Thank you..” you whispered quietly to him.  
“Always.” He responded lowly.  
Suna walked back to the group shortly afterwards joining in the conversation. Everyone was discussing their current occupations.  
He didn’t have much to say, simply because everyone already knew he was a volleyball player. He just nodded his head and listened to everyone. He glanced at you briefly, since it was your turn, and noticed your hand-  
was intertwined with Osamu’s?  
He looked at the silver haired twin who was shooting him a subtle smirk.  
Suna wanted to ask what was going on between the two of you, but he also knew that he shouldn’t care.  
He wasn’t the one who cheated on the other and jeopardized your relationship-  
but he also didn’t know that you weren’t either.  
As you finished speaking about your current day to day life you felt Osamu tug on your hang. When you looked up at him you noticed he was motioning to leave.  
You immediately got the memo.  
Quickly, you excused yourself and walked out of the gym, Osamu right behind you.  
“I wonder what they’re doing.” Aran stated while watching the two of you walk out of the gym.  
“Maybe he’s gonna confess!” Yui shrieked in delight causing Atsumu to snort.  
“Yeah right, ‘samu wouldn’t do that here…wait.” Atsumu took a second to think about his brother’s actions from that day.  
‘He held her hand… a lot. He’s never done that befor-’  
“OH MY GOD HE’S GONNA CONFESS!!” Atsumu clasped a hand over his mouth in shock and turned to Yui who was squealing in delight.  
“Finally!”  
Suna looked at the two.  
‘A confession huh?’ He looked out the door that you had just walked out of.  
“Whatever.” he muttered while looking away.  
When you and Osamu walked far enough from the gym he turned to you.  
“You okay?” he finally asked.  
You nodded in response and sighed.  
“I knew there was a possibility he might be here. I just… really hoped he wouldn’t.” you leaned against the wall behind you and crouched down. Osamu looked down at you and put a hand on your head, fingers running through your hair.  
He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks when you leaned into his touch. After a moment of comfortable silence he crouched down next to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, continuing to not make eye contact with you.  
“It’ll be okay… I’ll always be here for you.” you looked at him and smiled.  
“Thanks ‘samu.” you leaned closer to him and sat there in silence.  
You didn’t know why, but your heart was beating fast. You had never felt that around your best friend. The only person you had ever felt this way with was-  
Suna.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Osamu spoke up.  
“Hey, let’s go back to the others.”  
Surprised at his outburst of words you nodded.  
“R-right.” you both stood up and walked back to the gym.  
“What was that about?’

When you and Osamu walked back in the gym Yui and Atsumu pulled the both of you away.  
“So?” she asked. You looked at her confused.  
“So… what?” she deadpanned at you.  
“What do you mean? Didn’t h-” she saw Atsumu shaking his head and mouth the words ‘he didn’t confess.’  
“Oh.. uh n-nevermind sorry.”  
“Uhh, okay?” you turned back and looked at Osamu shrugging. The twins walked over to the two of you.  
“Hey Y/n, I need to talk to Yui and Atsumu for a sec.” Atsumu stiffened at the use of his full first name.  
‘Oh shit, he’s mad.’ Atsumu looked over at you with pleading eyes, begging you to stay but you ended up nodding and walking away. You patted Atsumu on the back in sympathy and muttered.  
“Sorry ‘tsumu, but you're on your own.”  
After you walked back to the former volleyball team, keeping as much distance away from Suna as you could, Osamu turned to Yui and Atsumu.  
“Are you two stupid?!” Osamu whisper yelled. “She could’ve found out!”  
“But ‘samu, don’t ya think it’s about time you said something?”  
“Yeah Osamu,” Yui spoke up. “You’re already 23, haven’t you liked her for like 7 years?”  
Osamu sighed.  
“It’s been more like 10 years, but whatever.” Atsumu and Yui stared at him, mouths agape.  
“10 YEARS?!” They shouted simultaneously.  
“ ‘samu why didn’t you tell me!?”  
“10 years is a really long time Osamu…” Yui looked up at him as he averted his gaze towards you.  
“I know…” he mumbled.  
“I would move on if I were you.” Suna stated nonchalantly, walking up to the group.  
“The hell did you just say?” Osamu grumbled, starting to get defensive for your sake.  
“Well, like I said, if I were you I'd move on. I mean, you wouldn’t want to be with a cheater would you?”  
Osamu looked at him dumbfounded.  
“Take that back.” Atsumu stepped in front of his brother making Suna scoff.  
“Well well, if it isn’t the one she cheated on me with.” Osamu clenched his fist.  
“ ‘tsumu wouldn’t do that. Neither would Y/n.” Suna let out a chuckle.  
“You didn’t know her like I did-”  
“What the hell do you mean?! I fucking introduced the two of you!” Osamu yelled.  
The rest of the former volleyball team (and you) looked over at the commotion.  
“What’s going on?'' Kita asked walking up to the four.  
“W-well-” Yui started to say.  
“Nothing, Suna’s just being a stupid prick!” Osamu spat in Suna’s direction.  
“Oh shut up Miya, I’m just telling the fucking truth! I guess you’re too much of an idiot to see that!”  
“Don’t talk about my brother that way-”  
“All of you stop!” Kita glared at the three, Yui cowering away to Aran’s side.  
“What’s going on?” You asked while walking up to them with Aran.  
“Nothing,” Atsumu and Suna said, Osamu stayed quiet. You looked at the Silver haired man in hopes for something, but he kept his focus on the ground.  
You sighed.  
“I think it’s time for us to go.” Atsumu spoke up. He nudged Osamu on the arm and he nodded leaving first. “Ya coming N/n?” You glanced over at Suna, who was shooting you a dirty look and nodded.  
“Yeah.” You walked towards Atsumu, who then wrapped an arm around your shoulder. He looked back and glared at Suna, but looked back at you and started a light hearted conversation.  
“So what really happened?” Kita asked. He looked over at Yui. “I’m assuming it had to do with Y/n?” he asked, and she nodded in response.  
Kita looked back at Suna.  
“If you are going to fight next time about something as trivial as this, please do it elsewhere.” With that the three left Suna on his own.  
“Fuck them.” He muttered. His phone started ringing and he sighed.  
“What do you want now?”  
“What do you mean? Is it so wrong for me to want to call my boyfriend?”  
“How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your boyfriend. Now stop calling me.”  
“But Rinn-” she whined.  
“I have to go. Bye.” He hung up on her and looked up. He saw you in the doorway standing sheepishly.  
“S-sorry.” you whispered. You walked past him quickly and walked over to where you had been when you first got there, and for the first time since he had seen you he looked at you.  
Sure he looked at you before, but this time he took a good look.  
Your appearance had changed slightly and you looked more mature. He wasn’t saying you looked old though, just that you looked more experienced.  
And for that one second, he felt as if he were 17 again.  
Seeing you in the gym for the first time, the sun making your h/c hair glow. Your smile, his favorite thing to see. And your laugh. The only sound that could make him feel like he was floating-  
‘Stop.’  
‘This is selfish to yourself.’  
‘She cheated, remember that.’  
Then he remembered.  
He was no longer 17.  
He was no longer in highschool.  
And most importantly,  
He was no longer in love with you…  
or so he believed.


End file.
